


Что такое... Фанфики?

by iridescent_solitude



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Romance, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescent_solitude/pseuds/iridescent_solitude
Summary: Скромный по свей природе Питер был очень польщен той долей восхищения и внимания, которое получал в интернете от восторженных фанатов своих произведений. И, ну, было бесполезно это как-то останавливать.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Часть 1

_— Что-то случилось, мистер Старк? — обеспокоенно вертится вокруг него паренек._

_— Ага… — вяло отзывается Старк, с тоской и какой-то мрачной решительностью заглядывая в эти удивительные глаза. На секунду его губы сжимаются в полоску, а потом он выдыхает. — Ты._

_— Ч-что?.. — парень испуганно вздрагивает, думая, что где-то провинился, а когда сухие губы мистера Старка накрывают его, то просто застывает на месте от шока. Это серьезно происходит с ним? Пальцы судорожно цепляются за воротник рубашки мужчины и притягивают ближе. Тони стонет от|_

Питер вздрагивает, когда за дверью доносится голос тети Мэй, который возвращает его в реальный мир. Он отрывается от клавиатуры с удовлетворенной улыбкой и чувствует знакомое, уже почти что родное, покалывание в кончиках пальцев и ноющее ощущение в запястьях. Что ж, пора сделать перерыв. Он встает с кровати, предварительно закрыв ноутбук и, на всякий случай, сайт. Для перестраховки, потому что то, что он решил немного пожить у тети Мэй еще не означает, что можно забыть о безопасности! Хотя он и знает, что лезть в его дела она просто так не будет.

В голове мелькали мысли о восхищенных отзывах его читателей, пока он шел в ванную, чтобы помыть руки перед ужином. С особым предвкушением он ожидал сообщения одного человека с ником: «the one who fucks you»*, его постоянного читателя и еще небольшой кучки людей, которые являлись ярыми поклонниками его творчества. Например, «evil troll»**, который всегда пишет нечто вроде: «Хах, у тебя снова ошибка. Когда же ты уже это запомнишь?)))». Но в скобочках или пост. скриптуме всегда было нечто поддерживающе и мотивирующие. Еще в эту вип-группу, которую Пит выделял из всей массы своих подписчиков, входила определенно девушка с ником: «true bitch»***, которая ему не соответствовала от слова «совсем», строча Питеру тонну поддержки и советов по совершенствованию. Или же «iron hand»****. Очень похож на «evil troll», только склоняющийся больше к черному юмору. Однако Питер любил и его, за, наверное, откровенность и какое-то обаяние, читающееся между строк во всех сообщениях. А еще за то, что периодически он пытался подкатить к «virgin ice»*****, еще одному крутому чуваку со стариковскими шуточками и офигенным плей-листом. Питер как-то слушал одну из рекомендованных песен на кухне и в этот момент зашел Стив, который, после нескольких секунд, уловив мотив, сказал:

— Серьезно? Ты слушаешь музыку моих времен? — вздернув брови и ехидно улыбаясь.

Но, естественно, «the one who fucks you» запомнился ему лучше всех, так как был во-первых: самым первым из всей этой шестерки и кажется, дружил с теми остальными, и во-вторых: это сам ник. Он такой оригинальный, черт возьми! Конечно, у Питера глаза на лоб налезли, как только в графе «подписчики» прибавилось это нечто, за то он его навсегда запомнил.

На этот раз, он выполнил его просьбу из прошлого отзыва — он и Тони Старк, наконец, потрахаются. У Питера заалели уши от одной лишь мысли о том, что будет если мистер Старк узнает о его новом _увлечении_. И не дай бог, тетя Мэй увидит его произведения! Хотя он, в какой-то мере, гордился своей писаниной. Вы, наверное, заинтересованы? Хотите знать как Питер вляпался в это все? Ну, начиналось все настолько безобидно и невинно, что вы наверняка и не поверите сначала…

***

Нед, во всем определенно был виноват лишь он. Именно так думал насквозь промокший Питер, стоя на пороге кафе и испепеляя гневным взглядом друга, который слишком аппетитно поедал гамбургер, сидя за столиком у окошка и что-то листая в телефоне. У Питера заурчало в животе от манящего запаха фастфуда, за который его потом прибьют и Стив, и Наташа. Или выжмут все соки на тренировке. Сейчас это не особо волновало парня — с проблемами он предпочитает разбираться по мере их доебания.

Питер тихо подкрадывается к другу со спины, что он наверное и не услышал бы, даже идя Пит как обычно, из-за оживленного шума и гама, что как обычно царил в этом кафе. Парень нагибается к самому уху, почти не дыша и противно, скорее мстительно, растягивает:

— Не-е-ед! — тем самым, пугая друга. Парень давится от неожиданности, глаза у него лезут на лоб, в то время как Питер с хохотом садится напротив.

— Питер Паркер, что ты черт возьми, творишь? — откашлявшись, возмущается Лидс. Вопрос, конечно же, риторический, а потому Питер его игнорирует, вместо этого немного хихикая в ответ.

— Что читаешь? — Питер улыбается тому, что Нед не забыл про него и заказал еды и ему. Берет в руки газировку и отпивает немного, с ожиданием смотря на друга. Нед вдруг краснеет, снова давится и поспешно блокирует телефон. Глаза у него панически мечутся по столу с едой так, что Питера это настораживает. Сильно. — Что-то случилось?

— Я, эм, Пит, слушай, — Питер поднимает брови, показывая всем своим видом, что и не переставал этого делать. Нед тихо шикает, что не будь у Питера паучьих сил, то и не услышал бы. — Мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать, — и звучит это так, будто он сейчас ему в любви признаться хочет. — Яшипперютебясжелезнымчеловеком! — выпаливает он на одном дыхании и замирает в ожидании реакции. Еще немного и брови будет поднимать уже некуда, Питер. Что вообще, блин, значит это его: «Я шипперю тебя с Железным Человеком»?

— Что значит «шипперю»? — все еще не улавливает грядущего пиздеца Питер, вытаскивая из упаковки несколько картошин за раз. Нед буквально ждет того момента, когда друг запихнет их себе рот, что бы сказать:

— Создавать романтические или сексуальные отношения между героями фильма, игры, мультика, книги или реальными людьми, — снова выпаливает он, словно определение из словаря. Давиться и краснеть настала очередь Питера.

— Что, блять?.. — сипло спрашивает он, чувствуя как глаза становятся размером с блюдца, к щекам приливает краска и становится жарко.

— Я считаю, что ты должен трахаться с Тони Старком. И так считают еще… — он открывает телефон, что-то там тыкает, пока Питер все еще пытается осознать, а потом, с мягкой улыбкой просвещенного, говорит. — Несколько миллионов людей, — а следом поспешно добавляет. — Вернее, все шипперят Человека-паука, не зная, кто он и Тони Старка.

У Питера на лбу крупно написано «ошибка» от осознания, что его впихивают в очень желанные, но невозможные отношения, а он и не знал об этом, но это не мешает Неду продолжить просвещать друга. — Во-от, смотри, сейчас я читаю один из самых популярных фанфиков, — на секунду останавливается, чтобы, проникновенно глянув в глаза, спросить почти шепотом. — Ты же знаешь, что такое фанфики, да? — Питер в прострации качает головой, и Лидс с жаром увлеченного человека, продолжает снова. — Это фанатские произведения о любимых героях, актерах и так далее. Ну ты понял. Смотри. — Фу-фу-фу, Нед, ты отвратителен! — он отпихивает телефон от себя как только различает там слова «простонал ему в рот» и «медленно засунул», морщась и шутливо ругаясь на друга. Кажется, у него сегодня вечером появится новое хобби — запираться после ужина в комнате в башне Мстителей, читать извращенные фанфики маленьких девочек, потом дрочить на это, а после плакать от несбыточности этого всего. — Нед, — тормозит в один момент Питер, когда они идут в гости к тете Мэй. Дождавшись от друга заинтересованного: «Да, бро?», он спрашивает. — Как долго ты читаешь о том, что меня трахает мистер Старк?

***

После милого чаепития у тети, Питер прощается с Недом и медленно бредет к башне. Уже смеркается и на телефон приходит несколько сообщений, содержащих в основном: «Идешь домой?», «Домой скоро придёшь?» и «Питер, все в порядке?». И это как бы уже в порядке вещей, но все равно от чего-то грустно, что нет сообщений от мистера Старка.

Как только он пересекает порог дверей, по холлу разносится механический голос Пятницы, от которого слегка стучит в висках.

— Добро пожаловать, мистер Паркер.

Вообще-то, ничто не мешало ему сейчас сбежать в свою комнату и проштудировать весь тот сайт, ссылку на который ему кинул Нед, когда тетя Мэй отвернулась на пару минут, чтобы приготовить чай, однако он все же спросил.

— Пятница, кто сейчас находится в башне? — заискивающе спрашивает Питер, нажимая на кнопку вызова лифта.

— Мистер Старк находится в своей лаборатории, мистер Роджерс, мистер Барнс и мисс Романофф в тренировочном зале.

— Значит, Клинт все же уехал к своей семье… — задумчиво пробормотал Питер. — Ладно, спасибо, Пятница.

— Всегда пожалуйста, сэр.

Питер благополучно добрался до своей комнаты и, включив ноутбук, удобно устроился на кровати с намерением пролежать так всю ночь. Перед тем как вбить в поисковую строку «фанфикшн.нет» он черканул сообщение тете, чтобы не волновалась и Неду, чтобы не пугался с утра куче сообщений.

— В моем распоряжении целых два дня и три ночи. Успею?

***

В первую ночь Питер узнал, что по большей части, люди называли его «парнем», «молодым супергероем» и банальным «он». Многие пытались угадать имя и в некоторых случаях он был «Нейлом», «Алексом» или «Гейбом» — это лишь малая часть из самых популярных имен, которые ему давали. Ой, а какой только внешности у него не было! Все представляли Дружелюбного Соседа по своему вкусу, но общепринятым обликом были карие глаза, пухлые губы и светлые волосы. Что ж, он долго смеялся. И решил придерживаться, читать больше всего, того числа людей, которые почти что описывали его внешность, за исключением, наверное, веснушек и ослепительной улыбки.

На вторую ночь, (ему не дали нормально посидеть в телефоне днем, да он и не горел желанием, потому что фильм с мистером Старком, вообще-то, со всеми Мстителями, был определенно круче) он зарегистрировался на этом сайте, чтобы оставлять отзывы на самые любимые работы и ставить лайки всем этим талантливым людям.

На третью ночь... у Питера в профиле висело: "одна работа в процессе", и он совершенно не знал, что с этим делать. Питер просто исследовал функции сайта, и как-то случайно он нащелкал на клавиатуре несколько тысяч слов и опубликовал это, очнувшись только под утро, с синяками на пол лица и смешанными чувствами по поводу своего первого фанфика.

Когда он пришел на утро в школу, то на него тут же накинулся Нед, которому нужны были подробности. И он их ему рассказал. Впрочем, синяки рассказали все за него. Питер не заглядывал на сайт с ночи (или утра?), потому что как только опубликовал первую главу, решил не рисковать. Но придя в свою комнату, не сдержался и его буквально снесло уведомлениями "нравится" и просьбами о продолжении.

Скромный по своей природе Питер был очень польщен той долей восхищения и внимания, которое получал в интернете от восторженных новых фанатов. И, ну, было бесполезно это как-то останавливать.


	2. Часть 2

— Так как ты теперь посвященный, так что я буду ебать тебе мозги всем этим! — заявляет с улыбкой до ушей Нед, когда бледный, как смерть, Питер появляется в школе на утро после исследования сайта с фанфиками. У него синяки в пол лица и вид чертовски затраханный. В глазах снова высвечивается «ошибка» от одного только упоминания об этом. Он отчетливо помнит, что строчил Неду, когда читал. И когда писал тоже. Охохо, он даже удивлен как его друг не проснулся от жужжащего каждые несколько минут телефона.

— Может не надо? Мне хватило… — с нервной улыбкой вырывается тоненько у Питера, когда он вспоминает ту текстовую порнушку, которую читал последней, а потом и свой фанфик. Щеки краснеют с той же скоростью, с какой расползается уже ехидная улыбочка по лицу Неда. Питер выкрикивает это прежде, чем он скажет еще хоть что-то, потому что слишком хорошо знает своего друга. — Замолкни!

Питер прикрывает лицо руками и вжимается спиной в шкафчик. Стыдно-то как… А если у мистера Старка есть доступ к его истории браузера? Хотя зачем ему смотреть браузер подростка. Но на всякий случай, думает с сомнением Питер, ее стоит почистить. Хмурится неосознанно, и выражение на его лице настолько решительное, что друг наклоняется к уху Питера и шепчет.

— Если ты себе сейчас клянешься, что на сайт больше ни ногой, то это все херня и не работает, я проверял, — с умным видом кивает Нед и пару раз хлопает Питера по плечу. Парень отзывается измученным стоном. А потом звенит звонок, который заставляет всех учеников разбежаться по классам.

***

— Кстати, думаю, тебе стоит написать хотя бы один фанфик. — говорит Нед за обедом в столовке с набитым сэндвичем ртом. — Я видел твои сочинения, это правда круто.

У Пита на лице выражение крайней нервозности и тревоги, но Нед не видит, потому что прикрывает от наслаждения глаза. Почему-то ему не хочется, чтобы друг узнал о том, что он уже сделал это. По крайней мере, не сейчас. Вдруг, он настолько увлечется, что описывая чувства «паучка», настолько хорошо сделает это, случайно описав то, что чувствует сам, сдаст себя с потрохами? Дьявол, да кого он обманывает, если уже описывает то, что чувствует. А если он покажет это другу, не поймет ли он все тогда? Не поймет ли насколько безнадежно влюблен Питер, что заикается и волнуется в присутствии мистера Старка не только потому что это его кумир? Что ладошки у него потеют, коленки подгибаются и слова в горле застревают от веселой, с такой реакции усмешки мистера Старка, не как у Неда. Что дуется он, когда не пускают на миссии, не только не потому что: «Вы считаете, что я слишком мал, но я способен сам постоять за себя!», но еще и потому что боится безумно за своего непобедимого, и порой такого жертвенно глупого, Железного человека.

— Так откровенно кайфовать от вкуса еды можешь только ты, Нед. — выходит скомкано. Эта фраза сейчас напоминала нервное бормотание, таковой являясь. Нед не обратил на это никакого внимания, слишком увлеченный едой.

***

Парни выходят из школы, что-то весело обсуждая, игнорируя хмурящегося Хеппи. Питер пишет ему, что сегодня он снова сам дойдет и обращает все свое внимание на Неда. Парень посвящает его во все тонкости «фанфикшена», как он это назвал, и, в целом, всего фикрайтерского дела. У Питера голова пухнет от кучи терминов и сленговских словечек, которые часто используют фикрайтеры. Когда-нибудь, думает Питер, я так же смогу дать определение по любому слову… От чего-то кажется, что его засосало в это болото, и он не сможет больше выбраться. Да, впрочем, и не хочет.

Нед не затыкается почти до самой двери дома, а замолкает только тогда, когда их встречает его мама. Питер тихо усмехается с такой скрытой увлеченности лучшего друга. Они обосновываются в комнате Неда и продолжают изучать это все. Питер про себя отмечает, что либо Нед хороший учитель, либо он слишком быстро втянулся. Потом к ним неожиданно заглядывает мама Неда и ругается на них за разбросанные листы, на которых Нед вырисовывал схемки и писал всякие определения, за пачки чипсов и всякой гадости вокруг, за крошки от еды и сваленные кучки комиксов, что возвышались в комнате Неда небоскребами, словом, за бардак.

— Это вынужденный хаос, мам! — кричит из комнаты Нед, как только женщина, приговаривая под нос, выходит. А потом бормочет, еле сдерживая смех. — Все это и выглядит пиздато, и по другому мы не умеем, да, Питер?

Из комнаты раздается дружный мальчишеский смех, а после завывания:

— Пи-и-итер, ну останься! Спать на полу не так уже и плохо, к тому же, тебе не привыкать! — после этого, вероятно, в Неда полетела подушка, потому что следующее звучало очень приглушенно. — Тебя же папочка Старк выгонит из кроватки за заваленный тест! А-а-а, хватит, умоляю! Нед никогда не мог устоять перед щекоткой.

***

— Нед, друг, отъебись… — хрипло шепчет Питер, уворачиваясь от настойчивой руки, которая дергала его за плечо в попытке разбудить, и только сильнее укутываясь в одеяло и зажмуривая глаза. До сознания, подернутого дымкой сна, медленно доходит, что Нед просто напросто заорал бы что-то в духе: «Пи-и-итер, подъем, папочка Старк уже заждался, а ты еще в труселях!» или же окатил бы его водой из кружки с изображением стилизованного Человека-паука. А потом Питер вспоминает, что вчера все-таки поехал домой, а не остался у Неда. Глаза тут же распахиваются, Питер резко поворачивается в сторону бывшего раздражителя. И видит веселую, саркастичную улыбку мистера Старка. Блять.

Парень тут же вскакивает и укутывается в одеяло так, что видно только лицо, след на щеке от подушки и концы взъерошенных волос. Лицо у него чертовски смешное и по-детски шокированное, что мистер Старк, не сдержавшись, издает смешок.

— Ай, ай, ай! — цокает мистер Старк и шутливо грозит Питеру пальцем. — Кажется, мне стоит притащить сюда Кэпа, чтобы он отбил у тебя всякое желание матюкаться одним лишь «Не выражайся, Питер!» и лекцией, длиною в час? — Питер по обреченному-быстро качает головой в знак протеста. — Вообще-то, я зашел, чтобы спросить почему ты так поздно возвращаешься в последние дни, но… — парень выдыхает и чувствует, как что-то сладко сжимается районе сердца. Ему не все равно. — Сейчас я подумал, что ты можешь прогулять школу и провести день со мной за доставанием Стива и Баки, согласен?

— Окей… — Питер осторожно кивает, все еще ожидая подвоха, а потом спрашивает, прищуривая глаза. — А почему не тетю Нат?

— Ну… — Старк делает такое выражение а-ля: «Я накосячил и не знаю как сказать», почесывая затылок. Питеру смешно. — Мы немного… Повздорили.

«Она сломает мне все кости и оторвет яйца, если увидит ближе чем на метр от себя», — читает Питер в его озорных глазах и все-таки, откидываясь на подушки, от души ржет.

***

Они с мистером Старком прекрасно провели время. Тони получил, как минимум, два монолога о том, какой же он придурок и мудак, шесть восклицаний, что он портит Питера и ломает им всем ребенка. Они оба поворовали еду Баки, помешали готовить правильную еду Стиву и остались довольны. Перед самым обедом Тони нужно было отойти в мастерскую, поэтому Питер занимает себя получасовым разговором с Недом. Когда его зовут обедать, он, не прерываясь, идет на кухню.

— Нед, а ты что-нибудь писал _там_? — спрашивает он у друга, когда садится за стол и ждет, что Нат положит еду. — Боги, я ненавижу тебя! — выкрикивает Питер, слыша положительный ответ и гаденькое хихиканье друга на той стороне. Он дико краснеет, скидывает трубку, получает подозревающий взгляд от Стива и недоумевающие переглядывание между Тони и Нат. Как-то это… Странно… Что-то происходит, а он как всегда не в курсе, да? — Кхм, простите… Есть какие новости?

— Ванда и Вижн прекрасно отдыхают. Недавно прислали несколько фоток. — буднично оповещает Тони отрезая небольшой кусочек мяса и отправляя его в рот.

Обед проходит за обсуждением «парочки В» и теориями о том, где Беннер, но даже так Питер видит некую грусть в глазах Нат. Кажется, у него есть идея для нового фанфика.

И, кажется, он немного ненавидит себя за это. (нет)

***

— Ты читал фанфик какого-то новичка? Он сейчас популярен. Вроде, the main fan of fandom*? — говорит Нед следующим утром, когда Паркер объявляется в школе.

Питеру очень стыдно, когда Нед открывает фанфик «Возможно да?..» и показывает его. Питеру очень стыдно, когда Нед начинает зачитывать первые строки. Питеру стыдно настолько, что он краснеет, а Нед понимает его неправильно и лишь гаденько смеется.

Питеру очень стыдно за то, что он, фактически, врет своему лучшему другу.


	3. Chapter 3

Питер выныривает из воспоминаний только тогда, когда над ухом звучит ласковый голос тети Мэй:

— Питер, ну где ты витаешь? — спрашивает она, поглаживая теплой рукой затылок. Пит пожимает плечами и искренне хочет не покраснеть от недавних воспоминаний. А прошли ведь всего лишь пару месяцев. Нед все еще не знает о том, что тот самый новичок, которого он периодически вспоминает и число подписчиков которого давно превосходит недовых поклонников — его лучший друг. Прихлебывая суп, Питер вспоминает как рассказал Неду о своих интернет-друзьях-подписчиках, как он показывал их профили. О, Пит прекрасно помнит тот величайший _шок_ на лице друга и его бессвязные бормотания, будто он в первый раз увидел мистера Старка. Питер успел сфотографировать этот шедевр и теперь искусно им пользовался в свое удовольствие. Чем же была вызвана столь бурная реакция? Ничего особенного, по мнению Питера, просто эта пятерка была этакими установившимися критиками в этом фэндоме (как же Питеру нравилось употреблять эти словечки, он сразу чувствовал себя профессионалом), своего рода «каноном», к которому старались прислушиваться. А Питер и не знал. Эти люди были прекрасно осведомлены о том, что он «новенький» (лишь отчасти, конечно) и не сказали ему об этом! Он страшно дулся. (на самом деле, он простил их всех почти сразу же, просто ему так доставляло удовольствие читать все эти «Ну простиииии» и все такое. Он просто потешил свое самолюбие и немного злорадство.) В общем, Нед назвал это «Невиданная везучесть, гордость и наглость!». Питер не имел ничего против, так что покорно согласился.— Влюбился что ли? — лукавый тон тети Мэй заставляет залиться румянцем, выйти из своих мыслей и подумать о мистере Старке. Как будто он и так не делает этого 24/7.

— Да ну, что ты такое говоришь… — бормочет Питер, не в силах справиться с жаром своих щек. Он стыдливо опускает глаза, прикрывает вспотевшими ладонями горячие щечки и замирает так. Это провал…

— Ну-ну, в любви нет ничего постыдного, Питер. — говорит она нежно, снова поглаживая его голову, а Питер с горечью думает: «Только не в моем случае…». Тетя, тем временем, продолжает. — И кто же она? Я ее знаю? — Питер секунду со священным ужасом раздумывает о каминг-ауте перед тетей, но потом отнимает руки от лица и медленно, слишком неуверенно, кивает. — Ладно, не хочешь говорить, она сама заявится как-нибудь. — от того насколько тетя уверена в своем высказывании Питеру самую малось стремненько. На всю квартиру раздается дверной звонок. Тетя Мэй, почему-то весело улыбается, когда как Питеру не весело ни капли. Он бледнеет на глазах, когда тетя встает и идет открывать дверь.

Приглушенно слышится уже такой родной шутливо-возмущенный тон мистера Старка, с которым он лишь пару раз разговаривал по телефону за всю неделю, что провел дома у тети Мэй. С тем же Стивом он разговаривал чаще, чем со Старком и от этого прискорбного факта паучку было немножечко обидно. Самую малость. Он ошалело моргает, когда две мозолистые ладони приземляются к нему на плечи, а в затылок буквально выдыхают совершенно довольное:

— Привет. — а потом над головой взрывается решительное.

— Я его забираю, он мне нужен. — а следом шепчет на ухо. — Собирай вещи, паучок, мы идем шалить, потому что мне стало грустненько.

Питер в шоке с такой наглости хлопает глазами, но послушно встает и идет собирать вещи в свою комнату, за спиной слыша, как мистер Старк ~~уламывает~~ спорит с тетей. И только прикрывая за собой дверь, он подавляет желание громко и расслабленно рассмеяться от радости в груди.

***

— Вооот, ну короче, я всех достал, даже Стива, ты представь себе, и я решил, что лучшим в этой ситуации будет повозиться с тобой в лаборатории. — на секунду его лицо стало злорадным, видимо, при мысли о наконец лопнувшем терпении Кэпа, но потом сделалось жалобным, и он перевел взгляд на смеющегося Питера. — Но потом я вспомнил, что твоя тетя нагло украла тебя.

— Пхпа, мистер Старк, иногда мне кажется, что вы немного безумец. — Питер все еще смеется, а на лице Тони мелькает одновременно нежность и мрачность.

— Иногда мне тоже… — тихо шепчет он, но Питер не совсем понимает, что таится в том взгляде, который на него кинул мистер Старк, прежче чем снова надеть маску безмятежности.

***

Прежде чем идти с Тони в мастерскую, Питер вежливо попросил его подождать, пока он закончит обед на кухне. Тот сказал, что будет ждать его и ушел. На кухне же, когда Питер уже уселся докушивать, к нему подсела тетя Нат. Что-то в выражении ее лица и скрепленных вместе рук было такого, что заставило Питера неосознанно напрячься — таинственность вместе с поджатыми губами в попытке не улыбаться всегда напрягали его.

— Вы что-то хотите сказать мне? — спрашивает он прямо, смотря ей в глаза и старается не обращать на то, как чуть подрагивал его голос, когда он спросил.

— Во-первых: я скучала. Во-вторых: до меня тут дошла информация, что… — она сделала многозначительную паузу. Питер вскинул брови в знак того, что он все еще ни черта не понимает. — Что ты влюбился. — этой фразой она практически дала ему пощечину и его можно было считать мертвым. Тетя Мэй, черт возьми! И пока его ебало очаровательно краснело, она быстро добавила. — Я думаю, ты уже большой мальчик и знаешь про безопасные меры. — пока он методично прикладывался лбом об стол, она заговорчески прошептала. — Если тебе вдруг понадобится, то я знаю где в этом чертовом доме есть несколько пачек презервативов.

— Господи, да что происходит?! — выкрикивает он в потолок, и тетя Нат со смехом открывает холодильник, словно не она сейчас сказала ему, что в башне Мстителей есть _пачки презервативов_. В этот момент заходит Клинт и весело (оглушающе) орет.

— Хе-е-е-е-ей! — и стискивают его в объятиях. Он тут любимчик, Старка переплюнул, звучит у него в голове ворчливым голосом, почему-то, Баки. — Я уже успел заскучать, на завтраках мне некому поныть о том, что Баки за стенкой постоянно рубится в игры и при этом _очень_ громко матерится!

— Неудивительно почему вы выглядите так хреново, — усмехается Питер от внезапной нотки вседозволенности в воздухе. Почему-то кажется, что пока по нему скучали — простят все, и он, пожалуй, этим воспользуется. Осталось пережить встречу с Баки и спарринг, а он обязательно будет, со Стивом.

***

— Пи-и-итер, а ты девственник? — задает внезапно вопрос Тони, не отрываясь от своей работы и делая вид, что он спросил что-то совершенно обыденное. Как, например, прошел у него день в школе вчера.

— И вы туда же, мистер Старк?! — взвывает от безысходности Питер, а у Тони делается такое виноватое, но в месте с тем такое веселящееся выражения лица, что Питер просто все. Кончился. Мистер Старк отпивает немного виски и с ноткой озорства протягивает ему стакан, мол, тебе нужнее.

— Будешь? — и тут же шарахается, когда Наташа бьет его планшетом для бумаги по затылку, глядя с немым укором и, возможно, угрозой.

— Не смей спаивать мне ребенка, Старк!

Питер от души ржет, когда Нат заговорчески подмигивает ему и шепчет одними губами «Если нужно, ты знаешь, что делать»

***

Этой ночью (этим утром, было бы правильней) он опубликовал новый фанфик, который, к слову, разлетелся на ура, даже в пять утра. Там паучку всячески пытаются намекнуть на то, что ему стоит быть осторожным в плане защиты и бла бла бла. Тони говорит, что лично ему она не нужна. (потому что трахает не он, а его) Питер улыбается монитору, когда получает комментарии от true bitch («ТЫ ЧТО, ЧЕРТ ВОЗЬМИ, СЛЕДИШЬ ЗА МНОЙ? ТОЛЬКО СЕГОДНЯ ОБЪЯСНЯЛА РЕБЕНКУ!), evil troll («Так как я знаю, что ты черпаешь вдохновение из повседневной жизни, Я просто посочувствую тебе :)»), iron hand («ОХ, БЛять, хочу на это посмотреть в реальности»), virgin ice («Воу, с каждым разом все круче и круче!»). И только когда пишет the one who fucks you («боже, ты сама оригинальность. сколько еще у тебя идей в голове, парень?»), он с чувством выполненного долга идет баиньки.


	4. Chapter 4

Питера теперь привычка таскать с собой заметки и ручку. Его стол теперь буквально усыпан этими клейкими листочками с мимолетными фразами и идеями, и, не дай Бог, кто из Мстителей решит заглянуть к нему в комнату. Но у него есть правила конспирации. Никаких имен и указаний на то, что это именно мужчины. И однажды, спустя еще два месяца продвежения его писательского ремесла, Питер с чистой совестью сказал бы, что это лучшее решение в его жизни. Листочек с банальным: «1.Встреча под дождем. 2.Он подает ей зонтик. 3.Они вместе пьют кофе позже» выпал у него из кармана, и его душа в пятки улетела, когда его заметил капитан Роджерс.

Тот тогда медленно наклонился, поднял его, _прочел_ (Питер почти умер в этот момент) и с поднятыми бровями протянул замершему парню. Да, это было в холле, у самых дверей. Питер его не заметил и налетел со всей дури, потому что несся _писать_.

— Ты рисуешь? — спрашивает удивленно, когда Питер берет заметку и на негнущихся ногах с напряженной спиной бредет рядом с ним к комнатам.

— Н-ну… — Питер даже покраснел от того, что он, сраный дружелюбный сосед с паучими суперспособностями, заикается перед Капитаном Америка. Пиздец, дожили. — Типа того?..

— Покажешь как-нибудь? — по отцовски добродушно улыбается Стив, что Питеру _так_ неловко от тепла в груди, которое объявилось само собой. Но, решает Питер, это они виноваты. Нечего было так миленько себя вести, постепенно привязывая к себе. Питер непроизвольно насупился, слишком похожий на щеночка, и настолько похожий на обычного подростка, что Стив не может противостоять себе и тянется взлохматить его волосы, но не успевает, вздрагивая где-то в паре сантиметров от его головы из-за слишком громкого голоса Пятницы.

— Мистер Старк ожидает мистера Паркера в мастерской. — отраповало у них над головами.

— Ну, я пошел. Как-нибудь, сэр. — застенчиво улыбается Питер, размышляя, что одну из его зарисовок, слишком коротких и бессмысленных, чтобы выкладывать и написанных «в стол», он может переписать как гет и показать Стиву. Да, он определенно сделает это как-нибудь.

***

Питер в искреннем замешательстве. Он понимает, что что-то в этом чертовом доме не так, но что именно понять, увы, не в силах. За завтраком следующего утра с ним остался только Баки, потому что другие якобы уехали на задание и тот вел себя ниже травы тише воды, развалившись на столе, втыкая в телефон. Но проблема в том, что Питер _знает_ , что все они заперлись в лаборатории мистера Старка. Он проверял.

Питер вздыхает и встает, чтобы налить апельсинового сока. Раз делать сегодня нечего, он возьмет пример с Баки и позалипает в телефоне. Питер, не глядя, нашаривает на столе прозрачный графин с соком, пока открывает телефон. Коротко отписывается Неду о своих планах (а точнее их отсутствии) на выходные. Нельзя сказать, что Питеру было не обидненько от этой ситуации. В такие моменты он заходит на Фаникшн.нет и перечитывает теплые комментарии, пытаясь таким образом прогнать тоску. Возможно, из-за недостатка внимания от определенных людей Питер продолжает строчить днями (в основном ночами, будем честными) эти истории, которые никогда не произойдут. Это как мечтать и продумывать сюжеты у себя в голове перед сном, все же так делали. Только Питер делится этими сюжетами с людьми и получает отклик.

С грустной улыбкой он отводит взгляд от разблокированного экрана и наливает сок. И останавливается ровно в тот момент, когда телефон в его руке начинает вибрировать через каждые несколько секунд от входящих сообщений. Прихлебывая из стакана, Питер понимает, что в общий чат без перерыва строчит iron hand. С самого завтрака, при чем.

«Хей» «Главная фанючка фэндома, выходи»

«Я надеюсь, что ты услышишь мой вой через экран и таки притащишь сВоЮ тВоРчЕсКуЮ зАдНиЦу сюда»

«Все остальные свалили и оставили меня помирать со скуки»

«Поговори со мной, мать твою»

Питер тихо захлебывается жидкостью, пытаясь побороть приступ смеха прям в стакан.

— Че ржешь? — буркает Баки и тут же утыкается в телефон.

— Кхм, ничего. Я у себя в комнате. — он осторожно ступает по полу и только плюхаясь на мягкую кровать, отвечает.

«Окей, я тут» «Тебе настолько скучно?»

«Оу, да» «Чертовски верно» «Ты влюблен?» Питер покрывается румянцем и смущенно почесывая нос, бурчит что-то вроде: «Даже тот, кто не видит меня замечает это, а они все нет. Какого черта…»

«К чему вопрос?»

«Давно хотел спросить»

«Так заметно, да?»

«Ты хорошо описываешь это чувство, вот и подумал…»

Питер хмыкает и почти непроизвольно закатывает глаза.

«И знаешь, наш трахабельный тоже, если тебе станет легче. Да-да, не смейся, даже у такого саркастичного мудака, каким он и является, есть любовь всей жизни, он по ней таааак страдает…»

«Почему же он не признается?»

Задает вполне закономерный вопрос Питер, на что получает лаконичное:

«Он твоего возраста»

«Оу…»

Ощущая горький привкус во рту, он думал о поразительной схожести.

«Ну, тогда мы похожи, потому что люблю человека старше себя…» «Сильно старше»

«Мне жаль»

«Мне тоже»

Питер откладывает телефон и пытается не дать скатиться слезам, что собрались в глазах. Он почти никогда не плачет, старается не думать о безнадежности своих чувств и это просто… Получалось. Но сейчас это стало невозможным. Этой ночью Питер не спит не из-за фанфиков. Впервые за все время, что он осознал свою любовь — он плачет.


	5. Chapter 5

***

— Хей, Питер, — здоровается с ним мистер Старк, когда он выходит из своей комнаты бледной тенью в шесть утра.

— Здравствуйте. — Он отвечает тихо и хрипло. Почти сорвал голос. Тони думает, что он похож на маленького забитого зверька. Слишком покорного. Без привычного блеска в глазах Питер будто стал совершенно другим человеком.

— Ты что, ревел всю ночь? Страдал по мне, малыш? — пытаясь разрядить обстановку, шутит Старк, но когда видит взгляд исподлобья, слишком усталый, обречённый, то просто затыкается. Что произошло, пока они просиживали свои задницы в лаборатории?..

— Нет, я просто не мог заснуть. Бессонница, — шелестит Питер и идет за молоком. Повисает тишина, и Тони _неловко_. Будто это он высосал все силы из своего Паучка. Будто это он виноват, что что-то случилось.

А ведь мог не запираться в лаборатории.

Он ловит себя на мысли, что хочет обнять этого ребенка и… На кухню входит Наташа и, замечая, что Старк выглядит слишком виноватым, вскидывает брови, но ничего не говорит, а лишь идёт вперёд и обнимает Питера со спины.

— Привет. Как вчера провели день?

— Отлично, — сухо изрекает он, захлопывает дверцу холодильника, выпутывается из теплых объятий, а затем и вовсе уходит в свою комнату под растерянное лицо Наташи и смущённое молчание.

***

Тони стучит костяшками пальцев по двери, ведущей в комнату Питера, и застывает в ожидании. Когда ничего не происходит, он робко зовёт его:

— Паучок?..

Так и не дождавшись ответа, Тони толкает дверь, и та тихонько скрипит. Он проходит в тёмную комнату, отмечая небольшой бардак и отвернувшийся к стенке комочек из одеяла.

— Питер? — спрашивает он, осторожно присаживаясь на краешек постели. В ответ тишина. Тони давно так не волновался, руки слегка подрагивают. Одну он кладет на плечо Питера, который явно не спит и намеренно его игнорирует, а вторую запускает в волосы, чтобы хоть как-то успокоиться. — Извини меня. Я не хотел, чтобы так получилось… Мне жаль. Я понимаю, что ты был раздражен из-за недосыпа, и мне не стоило тебя провоцировать. — Он смущённо затыкается, когда понимает, что ему, кажется, не ответят. По крайней мере, не сегодня. И как только он собирается встать, Питер внезапно оборачивается и вцепляется в его бедро мёртвой хваткой. Его плечи подозрительно вздрагивают, и Тони снова очень стыдно. Жгуче так, что просто невозможно терпеть. — Хей, Питти, ну чего ты… — Он ласково треплет его по волосам и продолжает перебирать их, пока не слышит сонное: «Не уходите, когда я усну, ладно?» Замирает на секунду, а потом понимает, что просто не может сказать «нет». — Конечно…

***

Просыпаться Питеру понравилось. Даже очень. Он явственно чувствовал щекотавший обоняние запах одеколона мистера Старка и то, как его обнимали. Он определённо запишет это утро в число самых любимых, несмотря на ранний инцидент и отвратительную ночь. А потом он понял, что мистер Старк не спал. То есть, пока он тут дрых себе спокойненько, блаженно потягивался и размышлял о прекрасном, на него нагло пялились всё это время? Это как бы очень льстит, но как бы **что**? Он тут же стремительно заливается румянцем. Тони лишь щурится и ухмыляется, а потом шкодливо растягивает:

— Знаешь, Питер, ты удивительным образом заставил спать не только себя, но и меня к тому же.

— П-простите, мистер Старк, я-я… — он совершенно теряется и не знает что сказать, когда Тони раскатисто смеётся, слишком завороженный тем, как двигается его кадык, и как Старк непроизвольно облизывает вмиг пересохшие губы. Чёрт возьми! Питер так жадно ухватывается за эти движения, что _просто-спасите-уже-кто-нибудь-блять._ Они оба так и замирают, пялясь друг на друга, а потом Тони, собрав себя в очень эмоционально нестабильную кучку, быстро соскакивает с кровати и вылетает из комнаты, на ходу крича о том, что Питер, возможно, хочет есть.

Питер хочет, чтобы его сердце перестало так грохотать. Питер хочет, чтобы уши перестали гореть. Питер хочет, чтобы это никогда не повторялось. Питер _очень хочет_ , чтобы это повторилось снова.

Больше они об этом не говорили.

***

Придя домой после сложного школьного дня, Питер наскоро делает домашку (откровенно говоря, спустя рукава, но кого это волнует, если он на стажировке у самого Старка и вообще отличник?) Ещё по дороге домой ему в голову пришла отличная идея для нового фика, и он как можно быстрее стремился записать её. Как только он расправляется со всем, что может его задержать, за окном уже темнеет. Он поудобней устраивается перед экраном с намерением просидеть так всю ночь. Пальцы немного сводит от предвкушения, когда он заводит руки над клавиатурой. Он начинает писать, и пальцы еле поспевают за мыслью; он часто ошибается в буквах и много раз перескакивает с мысли на мысль, но потом всё же возвращается, дописывает и снова бежит дальше. Это порой невыносимо, но Питера всё устраивает, кроме…

Он вытягивает ноги, и затекшие мышцы сводит приятной судорогой. Питер широко и от души зевает, даже не пытаясь прикрыться рукой, а потом смотрит на себя в зеркало, когда заканчивает писать, и усмехается. Уставшие от экранного света глаза снова покрыты красной сеточкой, мешки как у панды, если не больше, бледная кожа, казалось, впитала в себя свечение монитора в полумраке его комнаты.

А ведь он обещал мистеру Старку пытаться спать нормально… Он его уроет…

Почти засыпая, Питер краем глаза улавливает пару сообщений из чата, но ему слишком хочется спать, а от осознания, что примерно через пару часов ему придётся идти в школу, зудит под черепной коробкой, так что он просто гасит экран и засыпает, едва коснувшись подушки.

***

На утро он немножечко зомби и совсем слегка хочет спать. Как только он выходит из своей комнаты, его ловит мистер Старк. Сам он выглядит едва ли лучше Питера, так что парень здраво (насколько это возможно в его состоянии) полагает, что и ругать его не будут, а потому лишь устало улыбается. Но не получает ответной улыбки, а слышит только хрипловатое:

— Не желаешь поговорить? Думаю, не страшно будет, если ты прогуляешь денёк. — У Питера зарождается ощущение смутной тревоги, когда он, раздумывая, кивает и идёт в мастерскую следом за мистером Старком. Дверь за ними захлопывается, и он невольно проводит ассоциацию с клеткой. Чёрт… Мистер Старк молчит несколько мгновений, а потом опирается о свой стол одной рукой и устало трёт переносицу пальцами, будто пытаясь избавиться от этой вялости.

— Слушай, ты вроде как книгу пишешь или что-то такое?

Питер замирает. Страшно бледнеет от мысли, что тот узнал, потом краснеет, потому что «Господи-боже-блять, он же не читал, да?!», а потом снова бледнеет, потому что «Блять, он мог прочитать».

И что он, чёрт возьми, должен на это ответить?

«Хм, да, знаете, есть такое. Каждую ночь пишу о том, как вы втрахиваете меня в постель, как вам такое, мистер Старк?»

Или, может, так:

«Оу, да, всё так и есть. Мечтаю и пишу о том, как мы с вами строим романтические отношения. Читателям нравится».

Но несмотря на саркастичные мысли, сам по себе он представлял сейчас жутко перепуганного подростка. Питер непроизвольно комкал в руках край толстовки в попытке успокоить мечущиеся в панике мысли.

— Я-я… Типа того, — оптимальный ответ, и Питер искренне гордится тем, что смог выдавить из себя это, проклиная на чем свет стоит Стива, чтоб его американскую задницу, Роджерса! И даже, блять, не стыдно за такое.

— Отлично. Я думаю, ты же прекрасно понимаешь, что не стоит вредить своему здоровью в таких количествах? — Тони смотрит серьёзно, как не смотрел уже давно. Питер даже немного забывает о проблеме содержания его творений и просто восклицает в отчаянии, прекрасно осознавая все это:

— Да господи, я понимаю, но я просто не могу. Вы же должны меня понимать как никто другой: мысль приходит, я её развиваю, а в следующую секунду я уже сижу у ноутбука, боясь упустить подробности и детали!

— Да, согласен, понимаю… — Старк молчит ещё пару секунд, словно мешкая и обдумывая все «за» и «против» перед тем как спросить. Питеру интересно, и он еле удерживает себя от того, чтобы приподнять бровь.

— Может, дашь почитать?..


	6. Chapter 6

Когда Питер продумывал ответ, он совершенно точно не имел в виду это! На его лице сейчас, возможно, вселенский ужас, потому что сам Тони Старк поднимает руки в жесте «сдаюсь» и осторожненько так, словно с буйным зверьком, говорит:

— Ладно, Пит, можешь не показывать… — Питер тут же выдохнул и расслабился, но ровно до того момента, как Тони коварно ухмыльнулся и пропел, — пока что!

Питеру оставалось только жалобно заныть и старательно удерживать себя от желания впечататься в близстоящую стену лицом. Желательно несколько раз. Под аккомпанемент смеха Тони, мать его, Старка.

<center>***</center>

— Питер, расскажи побольше о той девушке? — спрашивает тетя Мэй, разливая чай в фарфоровые чашечки.

— Да, Питер, расскажи о ней побольше! — голос Неда плавает где-то между невозмутимостью и лютым сарказмом, в глазах у него два вопроса: «Почему ты мне ничего не сказал?» и «Что ещё за девушка?», и Питеру снова жутко стыдно перед Недом, как будто вся их дружба построена на лжи.

— Ну, э… — нет, ну как бы, Питер поэму, роман на пару томов о нём написать может, проблема сейчас лишь в том, что у него в голове только паническое «Блятьблятьблять» и ни единой мысли о том, что говорить в ситуации, когда твоя тётушка очень жаждет подробностей твоей личной жизни, которой и нет на самом деле (не рассказывать же ей, как он дрочит по ночам?..), а лучший друг и вовсе впервые узнаёт, что ты влюблён, ну и тоже очень хочет знать, в кого. — Он…а очень умная. Красивая, да…

— И как её зовут? — хитро поблёскивая глазами, спрашивает тётя Мэй. И Питер неприлично громко восклицает:

— Мистер Старк! — а потом почти без паузы, — звонит. Да, звонит, видимо мне пора. Простите, я пойду.

И очень быстро удаляется с кухни, сопровождаемый подозрительным взглядом Неда и мыслями о том, что стоило бы извиниться перед ними за такой поспешный уход.

<center>***</center>

Когда Питер пружинистой походкой приближается к башне, меньше всего он ожидает увидеть абсолютно пустое и тёмное здание в довесок с совершенно невменяемым мистером Старком. Он сидел в гостиной, в обнимку с бутылкой наверняка дорогущего виски и очень грустным взглядом смотрел вникуда. Выглядел он, как минимум, несчастным.

— Я, кажется, люблю тебя… — бормоча и разглядывая расфокусированным взглядом медленно алеющее лицо Питера, отозвался на его мысли Тони, а потом пьяненько захихикал (немного истерически, как подметило заторможенное от шока сознание Питера). Вы когда-нибудь видели, как хихикает взрослый и самодостаточный мужчина? А Питер вот видел. (его психика <s>пошла по пизде</s> сломалась во второй раз).

— Да-да, я вас тоже… — сипит он в ответ, не допуская и мысли о том, чтобы верить пьяному мистеру Старку. Не допуская и мысли о том, что он серьёзно, потому что эти слова он мог сказать кому угодно, будучи в состоянии алкогольного опьянения. (Питер старательно сжимает зубы и выстраивает в своей голове сложные и высокоинтеллектуальные предложения, чтобы отвлечься и постараться просто не думать об этом). Он помогает ему встать и пытается убрать непрошеные слёзы. Немного ворчит для вида, когда они медленно ползут к комнате мистера Старка. — Из-за чего же вы надрались-то так…

Тони мычит что-то нечленораздельное, и Питер очень хочет, чтобы ему послышалось, иначе маленький лучик надежды, появившийся только что, сдерживать будет уже просто невозможно…

– Из-за тебя…

<center>***</center>

— Вот так, мистер Старк… — Питер осторожно помогает ему сесть.

На пару секунд замирает, мучительно наслаждаясь последними крохами тепла его тела, совершенно точно понимая, что если останется в таком положении ещё секунду, то всё, он сольётся, и ему будет пиздец. Полный и бесповоротный. Навсегда. Чуть дрожащими пальцами начинает расстегивать непонятной из-за приглушённого освещения расцветки рубашку, что само по себе странно, но он слишком взволнован, чтобы думать об этом сейчас. Когда он стаскивает рубашку с мускулистых плеч, мистер Старк по чистой случайности тянется к нему и утыкается лицом в грудь. Питер сейчас наверняка словно спелый помидор, потому что Тони блаженно стонет, а мыслительные процессы в голове парня рассыпаются в прах, потому что, кажется, тут есть связь, да? Он уткнулся и простонал, так все было? Пуф. Питер больше не в силах думать.

Когда он уже готов отцепиться от одеяла, которым укрыл Тони, и уйти наконец в свою комнату, чтобы не спать всю ночь, его хватают за запястья и тащат в кровать. Что ж.

— Останься… — лицо у Тони очень жалобное, руки горячие, и Питер слишком долго сдерживал себя, чтобы отказаться. Он лишь покорно кивает, тогда как внутри у него все орёт и паникует. Сбрасывает кофту и тут же оказывается под одеялом прижатым к груди, и почему так горячо, чёрт возьми?..

  
Следующие полчаса он проверял, каково это – пытаться уснуть, когда тебе в шею дышит твой краш. Правда, спустя час, уже еле моргая, Питер подумал о том, что утром он, конечно, подорвётся, точно сумасшедший, но не для того, чтобы суматошно описывать ситуацию и свои чувства для нового фанфика (стоит признаться, что и это тоже), а просто для того, чтобы не ляпнуть херни.

<center>***</center>

Что ж, в который раз подумал Питер, просыпаясь от солнечного света, бьющего в глаза, это утро станет вторым любимым, и исключительно потому, что от Тони несёт перегаром, оно не ютится на первом.

Он моргает, пытаясь привести зрение в норму, а потом нашаривает в кармане джинсов телефон и по привычке скорее, чем от реального ожидания увидеть что-то на самом деле (типа отзывов), проверяет «Фанфикшн.нет» на наличие новых сообщений. И таковые находятся. В личном чате от Стервы, что очень поражает паренька, ведь обычно она предпочитает писать что-либо в общий чат, без утайки.

«Знаешь, Фанаточка, я сейчсс чертовски пьяна. Напомни потом чуть позже, что не стоит спорить с Железнй рукой и Троллем на то «кто ольше бухнеТ», лдно? Спасибо. Так вот. Я решила, что вжным будет скзать что ТРахабельный пару месяцев назад прибухнул основательно, как я сейчас примерно, и выдал такую очаровательню вещь»

«я спросила его о том, поему он влюбился в того мльчишку. И знаешь, что он отвтил?»

«<i>Он такой хршенький, хрупенький и в то же время чертовски энергичный, что прям искриттся жизнью</i>»

«понятия не имею, что ты сделаешь с этой информацие, но надеюсь, ты провернешь все правильно»

«Если будешь делать хоть что-то»

Кхм, Питер, честно, в шоке. Нет, он просто в ахуе. Втыкая в экран и стараясь не двигаться, чтобы не оказаться в ещё одной неловкой ситуации, он замечает другие сообщения. От Тролля. И Железной руки. Примерно одного содержания.

«Я надрался, как сука»  
«Напомни мне больше никогда не бухать с этой ебнутой компанией, окей?.."

И вот ведь черт, не определишь, кто что написал, если не смотреть на ник. (Питер, ты должен думать не об этом, а о том, как сбежать, не разбудив Старка!) Ну и на десерт пару сообщений от Ледышки на тему того, что эти идиоты совершенно точно будут обвинять потом его, что не отговорил от спора, слишком похожих на диссертацию о вреде алкоголя в некоторых местах. Питер заломил брови, смутно припоминая, что где-то в разговоре проскользнуло, что его не берет алкоголь, как ни вливай.

Ладно, он поразмышляет об этом позже, а сейчас ему нужно в туалет и желательно не здесь! Питер со всей своей осторожностью, которой либо чертовски мало, либо её просто нет, приподнимает руку Тони, ловко вылезает из тёплой кровати и тихо прикрывает дверь, благополучно сбегая с места преступления.


	7. Chapter 7

<center>***</center>

Питер осторожно ступает босыми ногами по полу в очень ярой надежде, что мистер Старк ещё преспокойно спит, а носящиеся непонятно где Мстители также ещё не пришли. И надежда его, в принципе, оправдывается, потому что кухня встречает его только блаженной тишиной и тиканьем часов. Он старается греметь посудой как можно тише, когда наливает воду в высокий стакан, но потом, чисто случайно поворачиваясь, замечает на обеденном столе телефон. И понимает, что его владелец, скорее всего, скоро вернётся за пропажей, а потому он подходит к нему и берет в руки. Экран ещё горит, значит потеряшка только недавно вышел из комнаты, но…

Питер еле удерживает стакан в ослабевших пальцах, потому что на экране отвратительно ярко горит вкладка Фанфикса. Питер еле удерживает стон, потому что перед глазами у него очень знакомый чат с очень знакомыми никами.

Он отставляет стакан на тумбочку, кладёт телефон на место и пулей вылетает из комнаты, в то время как у него в голове больше не осталось места на мысли о том, какие приятные ладони у мистера Старка, что он будет ему говорить при встрече, потому что сейчас у него перед глазами всё ещё стоит чат, в котором переписываются ребята, с которыми он общался на протяжении месяцев. Потому что сейчас у него в голове лишь паническая мысль, что всё что он там говорил, может быть, было обращено кому-то из Мстителей, и от этого, к сожалению, у Питера слегка трясутся пальцы. Кому он врёт, у него <i>очень</i> трясутся пальцы.

Питер отчетливо понимает, что это будет сложная задача, потому что Железная рука это слишком очевидно, к тому же вполне в рамках фэндома, так что это может быть и кто-то другой. Чёрт возьми! Лёд тоже слишком просто, а просто никогда не бывает, поэтому он тоже откидывает этот вариант. И тут же думает, что это мог быть и какой-то из друзей как Тони, тёти Нат, так и Стива с Баки. Может, это вообще был Клинт? А может и вовсе Брюс? Питер передёргивает плечами, думая о том, что со всеми этими супергероями по соседству совсем спятил.

Обед Питер невежливо пропустил, объяснив это тем, что он занят выполнением проекта, когда как на самом деле лишь прятался в своей комнате, в очередной раз захлебываясь фанфиками различных пейрингов. Когда же настает время ужина, Питер перестает слоняться по башне подозрительной бякой, зыркающей на каждого исподлобья, и приходит на кухню. И замирает в проёме, чтобы проследить за всеми Мстителями отсюда, потому что на кухне, на удивление, не хватает только его. Он прислоняется плечом к косяку и смотрит, просто наблюдает за этой семьей, уже забывая, зачем вообще стоит тут, потому что глаза Наташи с весёлыми искорками, мягкая усмешка Клинта, расслабленно улыбающийся Баки, который обычно вряд ли говорит им всем больше пары десятков слов в день, периодически встревающий в беседу, тёплый смех мистера Старка, у которого всё ещё синяки под глазами, но видок такой же разморенный из-за спокойной атмосферы, и Стив, заботящийся обо всех Стив, который почти так же оглядывал сейчас каждого за столом, как и сам Питер, с такой же любовью и трепетом заставляли клубочком свертываться что-то тёплое в груди подростка.

И это напоминание жестоко бьёт его по лицу, так, что он дёргается, широко раскрывает глаза и не может закрыть рот. Потому что Тони использует слишком знакомый ему оборот.

— Чёрт возьми, да, Стив! — восклицает он, присаживаясь за стол и недовольно буравя взглядом брови Стива. Питера и замечают, в общем-то, в этот момент, потому что Кэп закатывает глаза в его сторону. И ему просто приходится закрыть варежку и выдавить из себя скомканное, сиплое и очень-очень шокированное:

— Что обсуждаете? — после этого он отталкивается от стены и подходит к столу, не поднимая глаз на Тони, потому что он ещё помнит, какие горячие у него руки и что он только что сделал. И Питеру очень страшно отчего-то, он даже сам не понимает, в чём конкретно причина: в том, что кто-то из находящихся в помещении читал его произведения, что это, быть может, был сам Тони, или же что кому-то, опять же возможно самому Тони, он рассказывал о любви к нему же! Только Питер хорошо понимает, что он пропустил все объяснения, потому что добрая и хорошая тётя Нат <i>(которая тоже может оказаться кем-то, кто читал его произведения, это правда всё, о чем он может думать сейчас)</i>, ласково треплет его по плечу, чтобы он поднял на неё глаза, а потом очень заботливо спрашивает:

— Всё хорошо, Питер? — и парень просто, ну, не может ответить правду, не может ответить «нет» на этот обеспокоенный тон, поэтому просто беззвучно кивает. — Ладно…

— Так вот, Роджерс, ты не посмеешь… — Питер уже не слушает, потому что пришла идея, как только тётя Нат села на своё место. Он осторожно, стараясь быть незаметным, достаёт телефон из кармана домашних штанов и очень медленно набирает сообщение под столом.

<right>«У меня появилась охренительная мысль, чуваки»</right>

Проходит пара секунд, в течении которых Наташа всё ещё очень подозрительно его осматривает, прежде чем телефон пиликает у кого-то и ещё чей-то тихонько жужжит, что и не услышал никто, кроме Питера, который стремительно бледнеет, за эти же пару секунд став просто чёртовой простынкой, когда Тони, матьтвою, Старк достаёт телефон, не переставая есть, и шипит что-то вроде:

— Опять Пеппер, чёрт подери… — Стив отчего-то кивает, Наташа и Клинт почему-то хмыкают, Баки лишь улыбается с чем-то непонятным в глазах, а Питер, вцепляясь побелевшими пальцами в столешницу, не может понять, а как так вышло-то, блять, что он один чего-то снова не знает. Страх, сковавший всё тело, медленно отступает, заставляя разжать замученные пальцы и растерянно улыбнуться. Телефон в руке беззвучно вибрирует, заставляя опустить пушистые ресницы вниз.

«что опять удумал, засранец?» — пишет в общий чат the one who fucks you, а у Питера вдруг ёкает сердечко, когда Бартон тянется к телефону и в этот же момент в чате появляется: «Что бы это ни было, я всегда за" от evil troll, и у Питера на губах застывает премиленькая скромная улыбочка, но такая до невозможности довольная, что Тони, убравший телефон, уже было хочет спросить, что происходит с его Паучком, как вдруг Клинт давится только что сделанным глотком апельсинового сока так, что брызги разлетаются. Он ещё кашляет, Стив суетится, спрашивая, всё ли нормально, а у Питера на лице блаженство, и только мерзопакостная ухмылочка уголком губ и поблёскивающие глаза портят всю картину.

<right>«Мы так давно общаемся, а я уже устал представлять ваши ехидные лица, так что подумал, может, нам стоит встретиться?»</right>

<center>***</center>

Последние пятнадцать минут обеда Тони сверлил подозрительным взглядом отчего-то слишком довольного пацана. У того так быстро менялось настроение, что Старк еле успевал отслеживать его. Он только помнит, что Питер был белым до паники, сцепляющей горло, за этот приём пищи порядка… двух-трёх раз, не считая того, что он и так пришёл бледный, словно на солнце вообще не бывает… Тони задумался. Когда Питер последний раз гулял вне своего паучьего костюма и не просто добираясь до школы?

Самому же Питеру было глубоко до фени, когда он там нормально гулял, потому что он уверен, что Нед тоже должен скоро вспомнить об их редких прогулках и потащить его в какое-нибудь чудное место. Только в данный момент он не слишком задумывался о Неде, его скорее волновал немного дёрганый Клинт, который теперь медленно осматривал каждого в комнате, кроме самого Питера, и это было так забавно, что Питер просто не смог удержаться.

— Чего лыбишься, щенок? — негромко бросил Баки, наблюдавший за ним исподтишка. Питер дёрнулся, снова стал бледным, а поза, бывшая расслабленной, стала напряженной. Он опустил голову, чтобы никто не видел его расширившихся зрачков. «Щенок», чёрт побери? Сейчас в его глазах проносились все те довольно милые перебранки в общем чате с iron hand и все его фразочки вроде "Хей, щенок, глянь чо" с прикреплённой ссылкой на какой-нибудь крышесносный эдит по Мстителям, или "Ну щеночек, ну пожалуйста, ну напиши самое жесткое порно, которое только сможет придумать твоя прекрасная фантазия, всё что хочешь сделаю!", так что он смог только вскочить и проблеять что-то вроде:

— Ничего. Я, эм, пойду. Спокойной ночи. — и унестись в комнату.

Уже касаясь головой подушки (он и вправду устал за этот день), Питер вдруг подумал, а почему бы им <i>всем</i> не быть его фанатской группой поддержки? И его сонный мозг тут же отодвинул эту мысль, потому что они все взрослые, уважающие себя люди, неужели они будут заниматься такими вещами?

<center>***</center>

— Что, Роджерс, старость не радость, да? — ухмыляется Старк, а Стив только закатывает глаза на это. Ну конечно, этого стоило ожидать. Кто ещё, как не Тони, будет стебать его за такую мелкую оплошность. А то, что сам он так же многое забывает, вообще никак не аргумент, ага.

— Держи, старичок, — вторит ему Нат, с улыбкой вкладывая телефон в ладонь благодарного Стива. И каждый в комнате вздыхает с облегчением.


	8. Chapter 8

***

Питер может поклясться душой и телом, что просыпаться без желания уебать будильник об стенку куда лучше, чем с ним. Конечно, ещё лучше было бы, если бы телефон с отвратительной мелодией, которую ему поставил Нед на звонок от него же, не трезвонил сейчас, вырывая из блаженной неги, но что поделаешь, издержки прекрасной жизни.

— Он хочет, чтобы это безвкусное дерьмо ассоциировалось у меня с ним? — хрипит Питер, выбираясь из уютного вороха одеял и подушек с совершенно лохматой головой и вполне приемлемым для него лицом. Без синяков. — Привет, о ужасный нарушитель моего сладкого сна. Вещай, какого чёрта тебе надо, и я дальше спать, — бурчит он в трубку, придерживая её плечом и одновременно усаживаясь на кровати удобнее. Конечно же он уже не ляжет сейчас, но слушать торопливую речь друга, который действительно думает, что он так сделает, доставляет Питеру немыслимое удовольствие. В последнее время в нём просыпается неконтролируемое желание быть засранцем и это, кажется, плохое влияние мистера Старка. Но Питеру нормально, и Питер не против.

— Привет, соня. Прогуляемся? — голос Неда отчего-то немного запыхавшийся, и Питер понятия не имеет, что могло послужить причиной, но он пока что не может спросить в чём дело, потому что Нед всё тараторит, искренне веря, что Питер реально теперь уснёт, хотя ему на самом деле хочется только глупо хихикать. Возможно это оттого, что он на шаг ближе к разгадке тайной личности. Возможно, он просто придурок. — Я тут недалеко около школы нашёл кафешку довольно миленькую, пока гулял, решил вот, вдруг ты будешь не против сходить со мной.

— Ладно, я схожу с тобой, но ты ответишь мне на вопрос, — в его голосе появляется улыбка, и она становится только шире, когда Питер слышит нетерпеливое «Да-да, всё что угодно вашей душеньке, мистер Паркер». — Почему ты дышишь так, будто бежишь?

— Хм, может потому, что я бегу?! — шипит Нед, а потом слышится приглушённое «блять», это Пит ни с чем не перепутает.

— Что у тебя там, а? — Питер широко зевает, отгоняя последние отголоски сонливости и вскакивает с кровати. Следующие дни обещали быть интересными. Он чувствовал себя суперагентом, и от этого ему снова хотелось хихикать.

— Бро, это слишком долгая история, но я скажу тебе только одно. — Питер послушно замирает, ожидая конца театральной паузы вперемешку с шумным, почти сиплым, дыханием друга, а потом от души хохочет, потому что Нед на полном серьёзе выдвигает вот что: — Помнишь чокнутую чихуахуа старушки миссис Шерроу? Так вот, она реально чокнутая!

Звонок Нед предсказуемо сбрасывает, но Питер не обижается, потому что он все ещё не может поверить, что маленькая чокнутая лупоглазая собачка, тявкающая до крайности отвратительно, к тому же, питомец пожилой дамы, с которой они оба здороваются около школы, правда сумела напугать его друга. Он всё ещё с трудом верит, что эта мелкая зараза вырвалась из цепких рук миссис Шерроу, чтобы наконец-то накинуться на Неда только потому, что тот пах едой. Чёрт возьми, его друг невозможен! Питер весело фыркает и идёт одеваться, умываться и ждать информации о месте встречи с другом. А пока, думает Питер, вышагивая на кухню во вполне приподнятом настроении, откуда уже раздаются голоса, можно подумать о том, что ему делать со всеми ними и тем, что он, возможно, переписывался с каждым. Почему-то эта мысль теперь не так пугает. Возможно, он просто смирился.

— Надо сегодня оттянуться по полной… — шепчет себе под нос Питер, открывая дверь и ослепительно улыбаясь всем присутствующим. Клинт салютует ему бутербродом (вот умора, боже), потому что он жуёт и сказать ничего сейчас не может, Наташа приветливо улыбается и сразу же поворачивается обратно к Тони и Баки, которые что-то бурно обсуждают, и если игнорирование Баки, за исключением скользнувшего по нему взгляда, вполне привычно, то вот от Тони даже слегка обидно. Питер чуть хмурится, улыбка становится чуть меньше, но он тут же вспоминает, что сегодня у него есть важная миссия, с которой ему любезно должен помочь его друг. Питер надеется на это. Он снова оглядывает кухню, его место, к слову, тоже накрыто, несколько чьих-то телефонов лежат на столе, но чьего-то всё-таки не хватает.

— А Стив где? — спрашивает он, внезапно поняв, кого не хватает за столом, потому что его так и не хлопнули ласково по плечу. Тони пошло ухмыляется, Баки резко прерывается на полуслове, от чего-то задыхаясь, Клинт переглядывается со Старком, подражая его улыбке, а Наташа заливисто смеется, откинув голову. Питер заинтересованно склоняет голову вбок и выглядит это так по-детски, что Тони, не удержавшись, фыркает. 

— И не спрашивай, щенок, — чуть сипит Барнс, а Питер вдруг та-а-а-к понимающе улыбается. И хмыкает ещё, слишком по-взрослому. А всё потому, что он прекрасно видит засосы, виднеющиеся за откинутыми назад волосами. Ну и немного расцарапанную спину. Он сам виноват, что надел такую свободную кофту, а у Питера просто зрение хорошее. Слишком.

— Отлёживается, значит, — бурчит он скорее себе, чем кому-то ещё. Но слышат ещё Наташа и Бартон, секундой позже безмолвно переглядываясь. — Ясненько, а я сегодня гулять с Недом буду. — Питер садится за стол как-то слишком вальяжно, закинув одну руку на спинку стула, отчего-то уверившись в том, что кто-то из чата, как минимум Клинт, переписываться с ним за милую душу. В воздухе запахло вседозволенностью, думает Питер, чуть усмехаясь и приступая к еде. Но, конечно, он не будет злоупотреблять этим, он же всё-таки Питер Паркер. Хотя, конечно, не стоит забывать, что вдобавок к этому он всего лишь подросток.

— Удачно прогуляться, — говорит Тони, и Питер возвращает доброжелательную улыбку, в которой самому Тони видится подвох.

Быстро доев, не отвлекаясь на переговоры, он махнул рукой на прощание и зашёл в комнату, чтобы захватить рюкзак. Сейчас он должен был встретиться с Недом на полпути к школе, а потом, по плану, он покажет эту милую кафешку, в которую ему захотелось зайти. А далее их ждёт самое интересное. Ну, Питер правда надеется, что Нед согласится.

***

— Нет, нет и ещё раз нет! — на повышенных тонах, размахивая руками, вещал Нед, совершенно не обращая внимания на страдальческое выражение лица Питера. Да, ему было начхать на это уже как минимум минут десять, примерно с того момента, когда Нед закончил свой комический рассказ о преследовании собакой, и Питер рассказал ему о задуманном и просил помочь. Вот как итог, теперь наслаждается. Подавив ещё один горестный вздох, он, решительно обогнав друга, остановился перед ним, сложив руки в умоляющем жесте практически перед носом умолкнувшего Лидса и чуть склонившись к земле, жалобно заныл:

— Нед, я умоляю тебя, ты трахал мне мозг своими разглагольствованиями о том, что ни за какие коврижки не будешь помогать мне проверять, Мстители ли это на самом деле, о том, что это же твои кумиры и это будет откровенно подло, ужасно, неприлично и всё то, что ты там ещё говорил, но я правда хочу узнать. — Пит поднял глаза на чуть поджавшего губы друга и ещё раз тихонько повторил: — Пожалуйста…

— А, ладно, — махнул рукой самый лучший друг Питера Паркера, давая добро на всё это безобразие и, с теплом глядя на радостного Питера, шкодливо улыбается. И зажёгшийся в его глазах огонёк прекрасно говорит о том, что Нед уже и думать забыл про то, что это неприлично. — Давай зададим им жару!

— Нед, ты самый-самый лучший!

— Я знаю.

***

— И правда милая кафешка, — произнёс с удивлением Питер, крутя головой во все стороны, словно ребенок.

Помещение было выполнено преимущественно в тёплых тонах, с потолка свисали круглые светильники, освещающие кафе приятным жёлтым светом. За бордово-коричневой барной стойкой стоял опрятный мужчина с обворожительной улыбкой и тёмно-синей бабочкой, протирая бокалы и болтая с клиентками.

Уютные на вид кресла в конце заведения с пледами и книжными полками придавали очаровательности этому месту, которое стремительно вырывалось в пятерку любимых. И, что самое прекрасное, имела милое название — «Magic shop»*

— Я же говорил, — самодовольно заметил Нед, присаживаясь за уже явно любимый столик. Питер устроился напротив, и к ним подбежала симпатичная официантка с хвостиком, ямочками на щеках и темно-красной бабочкой.

— Привет, Нед! — воскликнула она, подходя, сверкая улыбкой и карими глазами. — Кхм, то есть, желаете что-то заказать? — и тут же добавила, смотря на чуть смущённого Питера: — Новым посетителям первый кофе бесплатно. Загадайте желание, пока пьёте его, и оно исполнится, — она подмигнула усмехнувшемуся парню, и, когда Нед попросил подойти её чуть позже, открыл меню и заинтересованно спросил:

— И кто же эта милая особа?

— Мы только недавно познакомились, — с нежной улыбкой начал Нед. Питер уже понял, что его друг, кажется, влюбился, и был за него абсолютно рад. — Когда я первый раз сюда пришел, она была очень грустная, мы поговорили, а потом гуляли, — он грустно выдохнул, чтобы продолжить. — И она мне нравится.

— И чего такой унылый тогда? Почему не сказал ей? — удивлённо отрывается Питер, уже зная, что он спросит следующим и что он закажет, когда подойдет эта девушка.

— Да я боюсь… — смущённо ответил Нед, опуская глаза.

— А что ты загадал, когда пил свой первый кофе? — это было глупо, на самом деле, и Питер прекрасно это понимал, но почему-то всё же спросил это. И Нед ответил, когда девушка замерла за спиной после вопроса Питера. Ей тоже было интересно.

— Ну… Я хотел погулять с ней…

— Значит, этот кофе работает, да, Нед? — чуть покрытая румянцем, она выскочила из-за его спины. Что-то написав в блокноте для заказов, она оторвала листок и положила Неду, вежливо повторив свой вопрос. — Итак, что будете заказывать?

— Пф, — Пит еле удержал фырканье, но вот улыбку не смог. Посмотрев ей в глаза, он подумал, что они хорошая пара, и Питер всеми руками и ногами (а его у них мно-о-ого, сказал бы Клинт) — Знаете, — он прочёл имя этой прекрасной девушки на бейджике, прежде чем продолжить, – Клара, я бы попробовал банановый кофе. Звучит вкусно. — Он мягко улыбнулся.

— Отличный выбор. Я бы советовала добавить карамельный сироп, — она чуть прищурилась, что вкупе с улыбкой выглядело очень хитро.

— На ваше усмотрение, — так же вежливо ответил Питер, подумав, что это походило на флирт.

— Мне чай с лимоном и те же сладости, что и в прошлый раз, — чуть помедлив, ответил его друг.

Когда Клара ушла обслуживать других клиентов, Питер и Нед, не сговариваясь, достали телефоны, только Лидс ещё блокнот с ручкой. Блокнот с Хеллоу Китти, на что Питер только скептично приподнял бровь, но оставил это без вопроса.

— Так. Начнем с того, что… — парень на секунду призадумался. — В ком ты уверен точно?

— Да ни в ком, — беззаботно ответил ему Питер. — Но больше всего думаю насчёт Клинта и чуть меньше Баки. — Нед что-то чиркнул в своём блокноте, и спросил: 

– А кто сейчас есть в башне?

— Тони, Баки, Стив, — Питер весело усмехнулся на этом моменте. — Наташа и Клинт.

— Как раз пятеро… Вполне может быть,— пробормотал Нед, и Питер весело угукнул. Его начало это забавлять, но пока что он не спешил открывать сайт. После того вопроса за столом он так и не открывал чат и, хотя его и сжирало любопытство, пока не решался сделать этого. Десять минут они проводили параллели между их поведением и манерой разговора, а потом принесли их заказ.

— По итогам что у нас вышло? — отхлебнув удивительно вкусный кофе, Питер подумал, что всё равно заплатит за это. Нед перевернул пару исписанных листков и протянул блокнот другу. — А в итоге у нас вопрос только с Железной рукой и Троллем. Мда. Получается, про свою влюбленность я взболтнул либо Баки, либо Клинту. А Тони в кого-то влюблен, если верить этой логике… — последние две фразы были прошептаны в стакан, а от мысли, что Тони тогда говорил правду, сжималось сердце и холодели пальцы. Вот и его желание. — А тётя Нат меня ребенком считает, ну! — возмущённо встрепенулся он под тихий смех Лидса.

– Давай продолжим у меня дома? – отсмеявшись, предложил Нед. Питер только угукнул в задумчивости.

Они быстро собрались, оба тепло попрощались, а потом Питер воровато стащил визитку со стола под улыбку Клары.

Когда они уже подходили к дому Лидса, Питер её таки рассмотрел. Она была красивая, уютная, как и само кафе. С присутствием темно-синего и темно-красного. И на обратной стороне визитки было написано следующее:

«Ваше исполненное желание — в чём-то, быть может, наша заслуга».

Питер усмехнулся и в который раз подумал, что его желание неосуществимо, тем более чашкой бананового кофе с карамелью.

Но, быть может, эта самая чашка карамельно-бананового кофе и помогла осуществить, казалось бы, неосуществимое желание? Кто знает…


End file.
